


Mistake

by SFAkahana



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFAkahana/pseuds/SFAkahana
Summary: As thank you for teaching her how to cook, Mercedes wants to teach Ashe how to bake!!  It's maybe a bit harder than it looks.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 10





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneeze fetish fic, nothing wild but still heads up.

“Alright Ashe, are you ready to learn to bake?”

Ashe smiled and nodded as he tied an apron around his waist. This little baking session was Mercedes’ way of thanking him for teaching her to cook; no matter how much he insisted that there was nothing to thank and that he was happy to cook with her, she insisted that she wanted to pay him back. And honestly he was much too fond of her to say no.

“Of course! What are we baking today Mercedes?”

“I think we should start with something simple for you Ashe, so we’re going to be making fruit tarts! The oranges from the garden are very tasty this time of year. Oh! And could you please get the flour from the cabinet for me?”

Mercedes’ energy was contagious as she flitted around the kitchen. While before she was hesitant and always asking for reassurance that she was cooking correctly, she was now in her element and knew exactly what she needed and how much. Ashe would even say he’s a little envious, cooking has always been something of trial and error for him. He’s mostly just relied on his experience in his dad’s restaurant as a kid and gone from there rather than pulled good meals from any kind of concrete knowledge, but Mercedes was grabbing as many bowls and measuring utensils as she could with a sweet smile.

“Ashe?”

Brought back from his thoughts, the younger man realized that he’d just been watching her instead of being helpful. He felt his cheeks heat up and couldn’t help but flail around a little in embarrassment.

“Yes! Flour, yes that’s what you needed. Coming right up!”

Quickly bustling over to the cabinets, he pulled open a couple hurriedly in order to distract from his blunder. What he didn’t expect is for the very flour he was looking for to be precariously leaning against the cabinet door. The last person to use it must have put it away in a hurry, and poor Ashe watched in slow motion as the bag hit the edge of the counter hard and burst open. He gasped as he was hit with a cloud of powder right in his face, and instantly regretted it as it made him cough.

“Oh goodness! Ashe are you alright?!”

“koff-koff! Y-yeah Mercedes-koff!snf! Just got a-ahh! k’Tch!!”

Ashe pinched off a small sneeze. More than his throat, his nose tickled incessantly as the flour got trapped inside. He didn’t usually stifle because it just left him itchier and this time was no different; but he couldn’t just sneeze freely in the kitchen, that’s unsanitary! His breath hitched teasingly a few times before he ducked down with more ticklish sneezes.

“ah! AhH-! K’Tch! I’TChhh!!”

“Oh dear… hold on Ashe come here.”

He could feel Mercedes grab his arm as he sneezed his little half sneezes, leading him out of the kitchen and sitting him down at a dinning table. He felt his cheeks flare hotter as his hands were tugged away from his twitching nose and replaced with a handkerchief, being held by a decidedly delicate hand.

“AT’CHhhu!! haahH- HT’CHhhuh!! snf-snf...”

Despite his best efforts he pressed a few bigger relieving sneezes into he handkerchief Mercedes held. He quickly took the cloth from her fingers and turned away, blowing his nose quietly to get rid of the residual tickle.

“Goddess’ blessing Ashe. Are you alright?”

Ashe gave her a sheepish expression as he finished cleaning himself up.  
Looking past her back at the kitchen, and it was about as big of a mess as he was expecting. He looked back at her with a sigh, the red on his cheeks never receding.

“I’m so sorry Mercedes, I’ve made a mess! And I uh… sorry.” He gestured between her hands and her handkerchief held in his own. She just giggled.

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it was just my older sister instinct kicking in. I used to do this kind of thing for my little brother all the time when he’d make mistakes!”

“No, no! I wasn’t that uncomfortable, I just didn’t want to gross you out. “

“You’re fine Ashe, the thought never even crossed my mind.”

“Alright, well I’m better now. I guess we have to clean up all this flour, what a waste...”

“Don’t worry about it too much, it’s all be worth it when we get to share the fruit cups with everyone! Are you ready to try again?”

“Yeah. Yeah let’s try again!”


End file.
